


Lube Is a Hand’s Best Friend

by lone_li



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Worship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lube lots of lube, seungyeon only appears in memory, wooseok centric, wooseok is kinda narcissistic, wooseok jacks off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_li/pseuds/lone_li
Summary: Wooseok finally has a room to himself, and what does he do? Something that combines Cho Seungyeon and plenty of lube.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Lube Is a Hand’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very wooseok centric. There are not many mentions of seungyeon asides from wooseok fantasizing over him. Hope you enjoy it though.

After a long, greuling day of practice, Wooseok is exhausted. Actually, exhausted would be an understatement, he’s near comatose from the sheer work he did. What makes it worse though, is the tightness in his pants. 

See, Wooseok has always been somewhat horny these past few days, with the schedules being more packed, he relieves himself less and less, partnered with his favorite eye candy, Cho Seungyeon being as hot as he is, he feels like he could burst at any moment.

This day wasn’t an exception. Seungyeon, in all his dim-witted glory, decided today that he’d be shirtless for most of the practice session. The others seem to not be able to care any less, being desensitized to that kind of stuff, but Wooseok was aroused out of his mind. He couldn’t stop idlely staring at the older’s tattoos, particularly the gun tattoo near his crotch. That one really got his attention.

Fortunately for Wooseok, the company had earned enough money from the boys to where they could afford a bigger dorm, one that could have each of the boys have a room to themselves. Wooseok was eternally grateful for the company, being able to sleep quietly without disturbance was a rare occurence in their old dorm. Wooseok now could also do another thing without disturbance, masturbate. 

Seeing Seungyeon in the practice room was a sight to behold for the younger, his muscular build highlighted by the lights of the room. His tattoos warping over his muscles, coated in a layer of sweat. Just imagining that made Wooseok extremely horny and eager, seeing it firsthand was a death sentence. 

Without any further ado, Wooseok palmed his now throbbing cock. He could feel it grow as he thought about Seungyeon more and more. Precum leaked onto his boxers, staining them, and it wouldn’t be long after that it would leak onto his sweatpants. 

Pulling off his boxers and sweatpants in one go, he freed his cock from its confines, flopping onto his abs. Precum leaked from the tip and onto his abs. He enjoyed the sight.

He contemplated on jerking off in front of the mirror, he had always had a thing for seeing himself horny and jerking off, but right now, the meer thought of Seungyeon would suffice. 

He opened his bed side drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He managed to hide it quite well when him and Seungwoo were buying groceries. He squeezed a considerable amount onto the palm of his hand and proceeded to coat his cock in it. Stroking it, making sure every inch was covered. 

Lightly, he started stroking it. His thumb going over the tip, smearing more precum onto the head of his cock. Wooseok moaned gently, not wanting to let out sounds that were too loud. He stroked slowly, from the base of his cock to the head, making sure to give a little squeeze as he goes up. Wooseok was now audibly panting, gentle waves of pleasure coarsing through his body. His free hand caressing every inch of his torso. Cupping his chest, playing with his nipples, and petting his abs. He loved feeling his muscles everytime he pleasures himself. His hand ventured downward towards his ass, groping it, then turning his hand to his asshole, tightening and loosening in sync with his strokes. 

Without thinking, he reached for the bottle of lube again, this time coating his other fingers in it. Wooseok loved playing with his ass, especially when it came to fingering. His long slender fingers did wonders for reaching into his ass. 

He inserted a finger, earning a hum of satisfaction from himself. Slowly, he started moving his finger, making an effort to match the motion with the strokes on his cock. He slowly added fingers, each finger earning a moan. Soon enough, he was 3 fingers in, his slender fingers making their way to the spot.

Once he made contact with it, a rush of pleasure waved through his body, making him moan louder and sending a shiver down his spine. Thrust after thrust of his fingers, he successfuly touched the spot everytime, earning whines and moans from himself. 

He whined and whimpered, not seeming to care anymore. The strokes on his dick slowly speeding up. With each stroke, Wooseok thrusted into his hand out of ecstasy. The fingers in his ass making him moan and groan as he came closer to climaxing. 

Hisa moans became erratic and breathy as he chased his orgasm. His climax finally came as he screamed breathily in pleasure, thick white strings of cum errupting from his cock, his asshole clenching on his fingers. He shakes as he rides his orgasm, the strings of cum reaching his lips and chest. He bucks into his hand as the last spurts of cum escape his cock, making their way down the shaft. 

As he cools down, he cleans the cum of himself by licking it, savoring the taste it had, the pineapples they bought really did their work. He circles around his abs and chest with cum, then proceeding to lick it off his fingers.

One of the best orgasms he had in a while, all thanks to a certain Cho Seungyeon.


End file.
